


The Goblin's mate

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Definite Dubcon, F/M, Goblin!AU, Kylo Ren is a goblin cheiftin, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is still a scavenger, Then move along, if that isn't your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is captured by the Goblin cheiftin Kylo Ren. </p><p>Goblin!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goblin's mate

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. ;)
> 
> note: I don't intend on continuing this, but several people have expressed intrest in the story being continued or fleshed out. That's a wonderful compliment! So if anyone wants to continue this they're welcome to do that! Just please let me know and give me credit for my part. :) Also no killing Kylo, Rey or their kid plz.

He was huge, at least six feet tall, his hair and eyes were dark, and his skin was as green as Holly leaves. He towered over her, looking stern and formidable.

"What have we here?" He asked.

Rey wasn't intimidated by this big lout, so she squared her shoulders, and brandished her staff. They were here to capture brides, as they always did.

"I am Rey of Jakku." She said, tilting her chin up and looking him in the eyes defiantly.

"I am Kylo Ren, chieftain of the western goblin tribes." He replied, amused to be confronted by such a small, delicate creature.

"What gives you the right to attack in my village?!" She hissed.

Kylo smirked, he was much, much faster than any human, and before she could blink he snatched her staff away. This little human was delightful! Such fire, such spirit! In that instant, he decided he wanted her as his mate. She struggled to get away, but to no avail. Before she could even cry out, he touched the base of her neck, and using a tiny burst of magic, rendered her unconscious.

~~~~~

Rey woke hours later, in a tent, with the goblin chieftain. She tried to run, but was quickly forced back onto the pallet she'd been sleeping on. He held her down, carefully so as not to hurt her. She felt his hard, thick length press against her through his breaches.

"You're mine now." He whispered.

She tried to squirm away, but he held her too tightly. He scraped his incisors against her neck, leaving a small scratch. Little did Rey know, the silva of goblin men contained a powerful, fast-acting aphrodisiac, and ovulation stimulater. A few moments later she felt a sharp cramp.

He smirked, seeing her wince She was ready to be bred. When he reached down and ripped open her tunic, she gasped and tried to get free. But he wouldn't allow it.

She grit her teeth trying to resist the heat in her veins, but she couldn't, the aphrodisiac in his silva was too strong. Suddenly she groaned and spread her legs. She wanted this, wanted to be bred over and over until she swelled with his child.

He growled grinding his cock against her as he suckled and fondled her breasts. He made quick work of their clothing, striping himself and his captive bride. Then he pressed two fingers against her sex. He kissed her as he began to fuck her with them, bringing her to orgasm for the first time. Then he crawled atop her, lined himself up, and thrust, spreading her open and taking her virginity. She moaned wantonly, spreading her legs as wide as possible to receive his cock.

After a few moments he began to thrust again, claiming her.

"You'll look so perfect, pregnant, swelling with my child." He growled in her ear.

Her whole body was flushed with arousal, her hazel eyes black with lust as she moaned helplessly. She was in ecstasy as he took her. His thick cock slid in and out, in and out, driving her into a sexual frenzy. She screamed in pleasure as she came, clenching around his hard, thick member.

He groaned and spilled his seed deep inside her.

She gasped coming again as his seed filled her virgin womb.

He collapsed beside her. Gently taking Rey in his arms, he wrapped his mate in furs and carefully tucked her into his side. She felt so safe, and was so exhausted that she quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~

Over the next few months he watched in fascination as she swelled with his child. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a mate, fierce, strong and beautiful.

He treated her well, dressing her in silks and furs, teaching her archery and politics. She was sarcastic and feisty, which only added to her appeal.

Rey wasn't sure how she felt about being claimed so abruptly, but Kylo was kind and gentle. Besides, he'd gotten her pregnant, and she knew what her people did to women who carried 'goblin spawn'. She wouldn't risk her baby, family was too important to her, and she already loved her child.

Oddly she didn't resent Kylo for impregnating her. Her life had been going nowhere. She'd been alone, abandoned by her parents at a young age to fend for herself. Scavenging from the battle fields that surrounded her village just to survive hadn't been pleasant. Besides, she was a practical women, here she was treated better than she ever was before. Her mate cared about her, and for the first time in her life, she didn't have to struggle to survive.

~~~~~

She woke up in his arms, his long fingers gently tracing patterns on her collar bones, making her shiver with lust.

"Kylo." She said, turning over to face him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why did you chose me? You could have had anyone."

He ran his fingers through her long silky hair for a moment before he answered.

"That's probably true, but you were the only one I wanted." He answered honestly.

Rey blushed. She could be happy here, she decided.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
